


A Very Happy Family

by Definitelynotaphantomthief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, F/F, M/M, This is my first fic bear with me, anyway they are my babies, i dont even know, idk how to use italics on this godforsaken site rip, im sorry, minor refrence to domestic violence, most editing was google docs spell check we die like men, pegoryu n saetae are brief but yknow, sugimura was a bitch, there is one (1) bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitelynotaphantomthief/pseuds/Definitelynotaphantomthief
Summary: It can be hard to forget things.Haru’s father never hit her, but that didn’t mean he was harmless.Makoto’s sister didn’t mean to hurt her.She was stressed, scared, terrified of losing her job.Her view became twisted, but the thieves changed that.Haru didn’t know how it felt to be truly loved.Until they came.First, it was Mona, then came the rest of the phantom thieves, a group of students who just wanted to make the world a better place, they loved Haru, Haru loved them,Haru loved her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Very Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this has been sitting in my docs for a long ass time and i just,,,, take it, its all i have to offer, my children are going to starve  
> are they ooc? maybe idk, it's been a hot minute since i played p5,,, maybe i should play it again,,, anyway i digress, please enjoy this thing i threw together like 2 months ago at 4 am because im a lonely lesbian who only feels things for fictional charcters  
> stay hydrated babes

It can be hard to forget things.  
Haru’s father never hit her, but that didn’t mean he was harmless. Okumura-san was desperate to keep his daughter away from boys, in fear that she’d get a boyfriend and be hard to handle when it came time for her arranged husband. Even when she was in elementary school he pulled her away from the young boys in her classes, who simply wanted to play.  
Through neglect Haru became quiet and reserved, she didn’t fight when she was being forced to marry a man she didn’t love, she let it happen, let him hurt her, it’s not like she could do anything about it.  
Sugimura did hit her, but it was only once or twice, he wasn’t that strong, but it didn’t change how it felt. This man felt nothing for Haru, she was his plaything, in return for uplifting her father’s social status he could do whatever he wanted. Her father had sold her off for political image, his own daughter, to a man who had no affection for her.  
Haru didn’t know how it felt to be truly loved.  
Until they came.  
First, it was Mona, then came the rest of the phantom thieves, a group of students who just wanted to make the world a better place, they loved Haru, Haru loved them,  
Haru loved her. 

It can be hard to forget things.  
Makoto’s sister didn’t mean to hurt her.  
She was stressed, scared, terrified of losing her job, the one thing keeping the family of two young women afloat. Her view became twisted, but the thieves changed that.  
Makoto was happy to see her sister happier, she started going out with Takemi-san, and in general, had a livelier attitude. She stopped taking out her anger on Makoto, and things were looking up.  
What she didn’t notice was one of her best friends was changing too, Haru was smiling more, talking more, living life more. But she changed quite silently, no one knew how she had felt before and Haru didn’t care, she was happier now and that was all that mattered.

“I l-like you… a lot”  
A lot had led up to this single sentence, a sentence that seemingly shattered what Makoto knew about how Haru felt.  
Tuesday, February 14, 6:47 p.m  
Haru is online  
Haru: I’m sorry Mako-chan but I really need to talk to you, can you come meet me? Is it too late?  
Makoto is online  
Makoto: Of course I can come meet you, is something wrong?  
Haru: I just need to talk.  
Makoto: I’m on my way, where are you?  
Haru: Inokashira Park, is that too far away?  
Makoto: I’ll be right there.

Haru was anxious, valentines day was almost over and she had wasted it, she could just tell Makoto tomorrow, but it felt important to do it today.  
Haru was filled with a wave of ease when she saw Makoto removing her helmet and hopping off her motorbike, but it was soon replaced with a wave of anxiety.  
What if she doesn’t like me like that?  
What if I mess this up? What if this gets awkward?  
I don’t want to ruin our friendship…  
A million swirling thoughts filled Haru’s head,  
I really like her.  
I don’t want to mess this up  
I don’t want to mess this up  
Before Makoto could even say a word,  
“I l-like you… a lot”  
Haru blurted out, she barely even realized she’d said it when she saw Makoto’s face.  
Her small eyes were wide and her mouth agape, she had her hand up to her face, covering her mouth.  
Oh…  
I really messed up, didn’t I…  
shitshitshitshit  
“I-I’m sor-”  
Haru was cut off.  
“I like you too.”  
I- What?  
“What?”  
Haru couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
Makoto stepped closer, their noses just barely touched.  
“I like you too.”  
Haru barely noticed the kiss till it was over.  
“Wha- I- You-?”  
Haru stumbled with her words. Makoto giggled, she leaned her face in close, till their noses were touching again.  
“It’s okay.”  
Haru felt relieved, she didn’t know what she was expecting, but this wasn’t exactly it.  
“You’re very cute when you’re all flustered.”  
Makoto teased, Haru blushed up again.  
She pulled Makoto into an embrace, burrowing her head in Makoto’s neck, Makoto held her.  
It felt amazing, Haru wished it would never end.  
“I love you.”  
Haru tensed up a little.  
“I love you too.”  
Haru’s voice was muffled, she heard Makoto laugh a little.  
“Let’s head home”

Makoto grabbed Haru’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
The girls walked over to Makoto’s motorbike, Makoto placed her own helmet on and handed one to Haru.  
Haru was quite afraid of motorbikes but she trusted Makoto’s abilities. It was quite exhilarating on the back of Makoto’s bike, her arms around Makoto’s waist. When they made it to Haru’s house Haru hopped off the bike, handing her helmet to Makoto.

“Thank you for coming.”  
Haru said.  
“No problem.”  
Makoto smiled.  
Haru walked over to Makoto and opened the little hatch of glass on her helmet, kissing her nose through it. Makoto blushed, she pulled off her helmet and pulled Haru into a full kiss. The girls pulled apart, they both blushed, looking at each other.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Makoto smiled.  
“Have a good night.”  
Haru said.

Haru entered through the gates and to her house, she collapsed leaning against the closed door, giggling.  
Nothing could describe how she felt at that moment, she was so happy.  
Haru headed up to her bedroom and flopped on her bed.  
Bzzt  
Haru checked her phone,  
Tuesday, February 14, 8:12 p.m  
Makoto: Goodnight. ♡

Haru smiled.  
Haru: I’ll see you tomorrow. ♡

It didn’t feel too different.  
The kissing was new, but they got used to that pretty easily.  
Haru didn’t use pet names that often, she’d called Makoto “Honey” once, but Makoto had laughed about it, it felt ironic. Makoto occasionally called Haru “Babe”, Haru always got all flustered when she did, Makoto thought it was cute.  
Overall, things were the same.  
After a little less than a month, they told everyone else.

“Hehe.. I knew that.”  
Futaba teased.  
“Y-you did?”  
Makoto wondered how she had found out, but then again, it was Futaba they were talking about.  
“Awwwwwwww! You two were made for each other!”  
Ann was excited.  
“Now the thieves have two moms.”  
Ryuji said.  
There was silence.  
“Pffffff… hahahahaha”  
Haru was laughing, a lot.  
Everyone else started laughing.  
“We really are like a family,”  
Ann laughed.  
“Haru and Makoto are the moms, uhhhhh…”  
“Futaba’s the weird daughter.”  
Ren chimed in, he was met with an aggressive stare from Futaba.  
“Well then… Inari’s that weird broke art uncle.”  
Yusuke looked confused.  
“Why yes,”  
Ren laughed  
“Every family has a-”  
He used air quotes  
“Weird broke art uncle.”  
Futaba laughed  
“This family does.”  
Haru looked deep in thought.  
“Oh! Ann-chan’s the cool cousin!”  
“I am completely in favour of that title.”  
Ann said, laughing.  
Ann continued,  
“Ryuji’s that slightly annoying cousin.”  
“Hey!”  
Ren laughed, Ryuji looked annoyed.  
“And Ren’s his boyfriend that he brings to every reunion and people like him more.”  
Ryuji tried to stay looking annoyed, but he laughed instead.  
“A happy family!”  
Haru smiled.  
Makoto intertwined her fingers with Haru’s, smiling.  
“A very happy family.”


End file.
